dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Foggernaut/Omni
Introduction The Tri Element Foggernaut trades some of the benefits of each pure build, for more raw damage output. This build is costly and not recommended for a player with low funding. Advantages * High damage per turn * Elemental Versatility * Very mobile Disadvantages * Takes 3 turns to get the most out of a Turret * Linear Damage reduction tears into ambush's damage (which will be the main atack spell in many cases * Spell point intensive Characteristic Points Scroll Everything, points into vit until you are comfortable with starting hp, split the rest between strength, chance, and intel Spells Class spells The class spells available to members of the Foggernaut class are: Non-Class spells Non-class spells useful for Foggernauts: Guide This build is not intended for those without funding, and this is the reason. Every spell should be levelled. From the class spells, to the elemental ones, every spell is useful when you gear for hitting in all elements. Equipment Focus on power and plus damage when possible, when not, go for large amounts of strength chance and intelligence per piece. Notes Ambush is the hardest hitting spell available to you, especially when adding in the extra damage from a levelled harpooner. The drawback though is linear damage reduction cuts into this damage 3 times over. Froth is the hardest hitting 4AP spell when linear reduction is in play, periscope is a nice hitting 3 AP spell. When taking into account that chance has the highest base damages, some players might find it useful to invest slightly more into chance than strength and intelligence. Turret Mechanics All of the turrets have a relatively predictable AI. It may take time to get used to how they work, but once you do, they won't disappoint you. They have effects that will target both ally and enemy alike. The turrets share the foggernauts stats. The vitality of the turrets is based on how much vitality the Foggernaut has. You can only have one of each turret per TEAM; casting a new one removes the old one. You may only have one turret at evolution state 3, or two at state 2. Exceeding this removes the evolution state from the other turrets. (Example: Harpooner and Lifesaver evolution 2. Harpooner is evolved, Lifesaver loses the effects on Evolution) (Example 2: Fully evolved Lifesaver. Harpooner is evolved, Lifesaver loses the effects of evolution) Harpooner *Has range of 1-3 unevolved, gains 2 range per evolution state. (Fixed range) *Unevolved, attacks once per turn, increasing to 2, then as many as it has AP for. *Attacks are prioritized based on maximum damage that can be inflicted. **The exception to this is that the harpooner will go for a kill shot first. *Attacks are done in the element the Foggernaut triggers on the harpooner (Ex.: attacking the Harpooner with Vapour to make it hit with fire.) *Using Ambush on an enemy causes them to be targeted by a Harpooner at infinite range without line of sight if the Harpooner is fully evolved Lifesaver *Has range of 1-2 unevolved, gains 2 range per evolution state. (Fixed range) *Unevolved, heals once per turn, increasing to 2, then as many as it has AP for. *Heals are based on % of targets max hp *Heals are prioritized based on maximum amount possibly healed *Using First Aid on an ally causes them to be targeted by a lifesaver at infinite range without line of sight if the lifesaver is fully evolved Tacturret *Has range of 1-2 unevolved, gains 2 range per evolution state. (Fixed range) *Pushes 2/4/6 or pulls 1/3/5 squares at evolutions 1/2/3 (omnidirectional) *By default, pushes. When hit with Periscope, it pulls (Omnidirectional). Can be switched back to push with Anchor *When a target is hit with Periscope, a fully evolved tacturet will swap places with the target on its turn. * The order of actions taken by the tacturret are as follows: ** (If fully evolved) Swap with periscoped targets (closest to tacturret, remove periscope state, repeat until no more targets) ** Push or pull Combat Tips If there is significant risk of the harpooner dying if placed in the fray of combat, or of it getting in the way. Try setting it up off to the side a bit, and using it for its special attack only. If you cant reach something but you can get diagonal to it, Torrent can pull it in. If you are locked and release wont help you, try using a turret and Grapnel. To be pulled diagonally with Grapnel (as well as pushing things with backwash and pulling with torrent) the adjacent cells to those you are pulling through must be empty (Picture having to run in a zigzag to get there.) Pay close attention to resists and status effects to make the most of planning out each turn, it can easily be the difference between hitting for 2000 damage and 500.